Nightmares
by The Queen's Fabler
Summary: Nico always felt that his life was a nightmare, and at the time he did not realise how true it was. Life was always changing and one must get used to it. Repost.


_Summary: Nico always felt that his life was a nightmare, and at the time he did not realise how true it was. Life was always changing and one most get used to it._

* * *

><p><span>Nightmares<span>

_By Aisling's Corner_

The sky was a light hazy blue with the occasional puffs of the whispy white clouds dotting the horizon. A meadow was vibrant with colours that go to emerald green of the grass and bright pinks and blues of the blossoms that covered the field. On that bright beautiful day, two figures were running through the high grass. A small boy and girl.

Their laughter vibrated through the air. Joy was clear on their faces as they ran through the field, their hands stretched out, the grass tickling them as they went. They were chasing each other until they fell down onto the ground, their laughter and exhaustion had finally overcame them.

The girl had dark hair that shone in the sunlight, an olive tone to her skin and bright eyes that sparkled with joy. Sitting in the grass next to her was a smaller boy with similar features, his dark hair was a tangled mop on his head and had a wide smile that graced his face.

"Bianca, can we play here longer?" asked the small boy in his tiny voice. He looked expectedly towards the girl he called Bianca. She was playing with a blossoms, making a chain out of them. She looked at the little boy and said, "Yeah Nico, we get to play here a bit longer."

The boy, Nico, once again had his face adorned with a bright smile, "Good, I don't want to go back there yet." he said while he tore the grass out of the ground, making a neat little pile out of them before he abandoned that small feat.

"Nico, you know you can't hide from whatever is out there," Bianca said simply, "you always have to face things head-on." She glanced towards her brother as he laid down on the grass, watching the white clouds pass by. "Not yet I don't," he pouted.

A breeze ruffled the grass blades making a rushing noise that filled their ears. This place was peaceful, calming and simply what neither had truly. Nico looked at the sky longingly, as though the dark boy wished he could sprout some wings and fly away from the place called earth and join the sky.

"I wish things can be forever like this," Nico stated, "so that nothing will ever change again."

Bianca looked at her younger brother with a sad grin on her face, "But Nico, things have to change. It may be for the better or for the worst, in the end nothing can ever stay the same." With that she stood, her white sun dress flapping in the wind and her dark hair flowing the breeze. After her last line, she simply disappeared.

The boy panicked and terror could be heard in his voice as he shouted, "Bianca! Bianca! Where are you? Please don't leave me!"

While he was looking for her fruitlessly, the once opaque blue was turning to an oppressing grey as dark storm clouds fill the sky. The once emerald field was dying to a sickly yellow colour that creaked underneath his feet. This place, once of joy, was now dank and dark. How his world is today.

"Bianca!" he cried out in terror again. The only thing left to show him that his sister was there with him, was a lonely flower chain crown.

The ground around him shifted as dead hands reached out, as though to claim the air that they did not have in their earthly prisons. Skulls with grinning faces broke through the ground. The air smelt like death. The air had a musty air to it that reminded Nico to a long since closed tomb. Nico stood in fear as the skeletons surrounded him, entrapping him within their circle.

Two of the dead approached him and shrouded him with a pitch black cloth and another reached for the flowered crown. The dead came to him as he wanted to crown the small living being before him. As the crown touched to Nico's head, the once lovely blossoms turned into fussed bones. The dead kneeled before him, as they awaited his order.

A dry boned whisper that sent chills up Nico's spine spoke and deemed, "All hail Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, the Prince of the Dead and Darkness."

Nico fears has been realized, he is doomed to a fate he bares alone. No one was there to save him from himself…

*~0~*

Nico had awakened from his nightmare, he found that tears that streamed silently down his face. He realized that his dream spoke the truth, he was alone with the title of being the child of the underworld. No one else was there to help him.

Another thing that Nico remembered, before he fell into an exhausted sleep, was Bianca's words before she left him to his fate, "In the end nothing can ever stay the same."

Sadly, Nico acknowledged that was true, _nothing can ever stay the same…_

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: This is a repost! Gosh, I am just annoyed by saying this by now. Formally known as Dream, and it was on my former account Avelina99.<em>

_This is about Nico, like my favourite character in PJO. It is just a random story that I wrote for him. So tell me what you think of it._

_Thank you!_


End file.
